The shadow
by SaskiaRow
Summary: Jack, Ianto and Gwen investigate dead bodies appearing on Cardiff bay, Jacks faced this thing before, and is certain he'll get it this time.  wile in the submarine numerous things happen to the Team.
1. Chapter 1

Gwen skipped into the hub humming a song gently, She flicked the light on and looked around 'JACK! Ianto!' She called taking off her coat and putting on her desk lamp, there was a clatter and her head snapped up to jacks office where she saw two figures walking around 'You two having shangains in the dark?' She grinned to herself, then looked as ianto ran down the stairs doing up his shirt 'Morning.' He said blushing running into the kitchen and popping the kettle on. She looked back up to see jack looking proud of himself leaning on the doorframe of his office, doing up his zipper.

'Couples.' She muttered under her breath logging onto her torchwood account, Ianto started making coffee his bright cheeks had faded and he looked calmer. He placed a cup on Gwen's desk with a smile then padded upstairs to jacks Office, He knocked on the door and walked in 'Coffee sir' Jack turned around and grinned at Ianto, he nodded to the desk and sat on the corner grabbing ianto round the waist and pulling ianto to his hips. he kissed his lips then spread a gorgeous grin on his face, ear to ear. Ianto wasn't sure what to do, so he just smiled back, breathing in jacks smell. 'Best get back to work' Ianto said wriggling out of jacks arms, Jack groaned then sipped his coffee, ianto turned to see his expression, Jack smiled and smelled the coffee, 'You're a genius Ianto Jones.' Ianto nodded then walked out down the stairs looking back at jack one more time before he got back to the bottom. He let out a small breath.

Gwen was tapping away at the keyboard, 'No rift activity for the past week, weird' She said, ianto came over and placed a hand on her shoulder 'is that really a bad thing?' He mumbled lowering his head to look at the screen. There was a shout and then jack ran down the stairs carrying a pile of papers, He slammed them down on the coffee desk and spread them out, Ianto and Gwen looked at each other then walked over to look at the papers. 'Thirteen dead bodies turned up at the bay, all of them drowned.' Jack said looking down at all the papers on the table. 'So?' ianto asked moving to stand next to Jack to look at it properly, 'They all had the same water in their lungs, not salt water. Sugar water, they found traces of sugar. They obviously didn't drown in the sea.' Jack said folding his arms and looking at Ianto in the corner of his eye. Gwen's eyebrows were creased 'You think something odds going on?' She said bending down to look at the victims. 'No.' jack replied 'I know there is.'

Ianto shifted on his heels waiting for jack to explain '50 years ago, twenty bodies were found with the same substance in their lungs, Torchwood wasn't as high tech as we are now, we couldn't Track it. And now its back.' He said. Ianto nodded giving jack a look then looking back at the table. 'So were going where?' Gwen asked peering up at Jack. 'Honestly Cooper, I thought you would get that by now were going-' Jack began 'Underwater.' Ianto finished his sentence shaking his head. Jack knew Ianto was scared of the sea, Not knowing what was down there, but it exited him just thinking about seeing ianto in a Diving suit again.

Gwen had packed her bags and was sitting on the stairs of the hub on the phone to Rhys, Telling him she loved him and listing chores that needed to be done. Ianto was in jacks office watching him pack shirt after shirt, 'How long are we going to be down there?' Ianto asked a slight sign of fear in his voice; Jack looked up at him and watched as he ringed his hands in his lap. 'Calm down ianto.' He said grabbing his hands then pecking his forehead as he carried on packing, He was on underwear now. When they had all finished packing they loaded the van with their bags and got in the car. Ianto slid in the seat next to Jack casually, Gwen went in the back. She was used to it now, the past couple of month's ianto and jack had gotten closer, and they were nearly inseparable.

Jack took off leaving the hub behind them, 'So, Where are we going?' Gwen asked leaning forward a bit to peer through windscreen, 'Torchwood boating faculty' Jack said not taking his eyes off the road as the zoomed around a round-a-bout, 'you what?' Gwen said pulling her eyebrows together in confusion, she looked at ianto who had the same expression on his face. They waited in silence for jack to explain, he sighed, 'I had to keep it a secret imagine If you all knew, Owen would've gone racing it insanely fast, god knows what Tosh would've done to them.' Jack said then carried on 'And you Gwen, you would want to take it out with lover-boy' he turned and winked at her. He placed a hand on Iantos thigh, too high to be just friendly 'I know exactly what you would want to do' he peered at ianto as he blushed and turned away looking out the window, but not shaking off jacks hand. Gwen leaned back on her seat sniggering.

Jack rubbed Iantos thigh then put his hand on the gear stick pulling it into park as the stopped on a beach, Ianto and Gwen scrambled out the car and looked around. Jack slowly got out the door and coughed pointing at a dark cave. 'Shit.' Gwen said walking over to jack with ianto close behind, Jack handed them all a torch and pointed them to go ahead, Gwen went first and jack clenched Iantos hand as the shuffled down the dark path, the path started to slope going downwards, ten Gwen came to a big metal door. Jack let go of Iantos hand just before Gwen swung around 'Metal door?' she said, Jack walked passed Gwen and punched in a code that sent different sounding beeps echoing trough the halls, the metal door clicked and swung open revealing a large room lit with lights, there were boats everywhere.

Jack guided them through the boats to a dark corner in the right, he flicked a switch and lights lit around a huge submarine floating above water. Ianto whistled in amazement, 'She's a beauty' ianto said waling closer to it' Jack nodded in agreement, then opened the door. 'Come on , work to do' Gwen followed ianto and jack into the sub looking amazed at it.

Inside there was a large ahead with desks and buttons that flashed, they gave ianto a head ache and he swerved round a different corner to see two bedrooms, 'Urm…' Ianto said, 'Yeah?' Jack shouted back popping his head round the corner. 'Only two bedrooms' ianto said raising is hands to the beds, 'And?...' Jack said. 'Well I… uh…' Ianto started to say, 'Exactly' Jack said grinning then swinging back around the corner. Ianto placed his Bags in one of the bedroom the walked the hallways to a bathroom, it was tiny, Gwen Would not be happy.

'hey ianto!' Jack called a minute later, Ianto strode back into the Button room looking at jack expectantly, Jack just pointed to a door to the right, ianto pushed opened the door and stood amazed at the site. Inside was a long room with chairs and tables, and the shiniest coffee machines He had ever seen. 'Gah' He said running over and examining it, Jack walked in and wrapped his arms around his waist, and 'I have something else as well' jack whispered in his ear grabbing his hand and pulling him over to another room, Inside was rows of diving equipment, He pointed to the same suit ianto had worn on another mission, Ianto sighed and shook his head, jack kissed him gently running his hand through his hair.

They went back to the room, Gwen had checked out the bathroom 'Honestly jack, you have a row of diving crap but you couldn't get a bigger shower' Ianto knew she wouldn't let this go. Jack pressed some buttons then turned to them both, 'You ready?' They could sense the excitement in his voice as they exchanged looks. He yanked a leaver and The ground shook as the submarine plunged into the water, the dark sea water pouring over the large window at the front, Jack flipped more switches and lights popped on at the front so they could see into the sea, Jack sat down and pulled the wheel moving it forward into the open sea. He typed into the keyboard and let go of the wheel, it was still moving 'automatic drive system, put in co ordinates and it goes' Jack grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto went out to go make coffee, the sea was making him queasy and to be frank he was getting the creeps, Gwen was sitting in one of the chairs staring out into the sea 'Its beautiful' Gwen said in her thick Welch accent Jack looked out at the swimming fish rushing past, Jack made a noise in agreement and joined Gwen in staring out, by ianto was keeping himself busy cleaning and making coffee. Then it got late and jack and Gwen erupted in yawns, Ianto was already in his room sitting on the edge of the bed, When jack walked in he grinned at the big bed and his perfect little welsh man perched on the end.

Jack growled and pounced on top of him kissing his lips, Ianto and Jack erupted into laughter as they rolled on the bed pulling off their cloths. Gwen lay in her bed in the other room staring at the ceiling, The walls were defiantly not sound proof, and this was going to be a long night.

Ianto had fallen asleep on jacks chest and Gwen was deep in sleep hugging a pillow, Jack lay awake, watching ianto turn and sigh in his sleep, Every so often ianto to would move in a certain way that made him smile, Jack snuggled closer to Ianto and shut is eyes, Then the submarines slow Clam moving stopped abruptly and ianto an jack nearly went flying cross the room, Iantos eyes were full of sleep as he rubbed them, Jack rubbed his arms. Ianto hadn't realised he'd flung himself into the cabinet, there would be green and purple bruises all over his arms.

'You alright?' Jack asked holding his face in his hands and looking into his grey eyes, Ianto nodded rubbing his eyes, 'Good' Jack kissed im then stood up pulling ianto up. 'JACK!' Gwen shrieked from the deck, Jack pulled ianto down the hallways and then stopped dead in the middle of the room, Looming in front of the sub was another submarine, not half as big, and older , much older, Covered in rust and algae. A chill ran down Iantos spin, He could've sworn he saw the shadows moving.

Jack leaned forward, 'what is that?' Gwen said, Ianto was standing in the corner not looking out the window and biting his nails, 'Not sure, we better check it out' Jack turned around to see if ianto was up for it, giving him a concerned look, Ianto looking at him then nodded slowly, Jack grinned back at him.

Gwen was just noticing Jack and ianto both in joggers bare topped, She didn't realise ianto was muscley, She guessed underneath all his suits he was covered enough to be unnoticeable. Gwen, as bad as it was watched as ianto scurried past jack shortly after. Gwen couldn't help but grin, Ianto and jack together made her happy, she was glad they had each other

In the diving area ianto was pulling on a diving suit, Jack was already in one and was sitting on a bench watching him, Ianto turned slowly To meet jacks gaze, 'Ianto Jones. Your So irresistible' Into blushed and turned away pulling on more equipment, Jack helped him and ianto helped Jack. When they were ready the put on helmets, so they could breath and talk to Gwen at the same times, Ianto stayed in the room as jack ran in to check with Gwen, ianto left the helmet on, Jack didn't realise.

'Hey Gwen' Jack said striding in and sitting next to her on the bench, Were ready to go, he flicked a switch on to connect the system, He still didn't know ianto had the Helmet on, Ianto could now here everything. 'So were off, the intercoms on you can talk to us on there' Jack explained 'I kind of whished you were coming too, I would love to see you in a diving suit.' Jack grinned at Gwen who rolled her eyes, Ianto in the other room could feel his eyes watering as e heard every bit as jack flirted with Gwen, 'Rhys will be jealous.' Jack had said, Gwen giggled then hushed Him down. 'Best get back to yan, He'll be getting worried.' Ianto heard jacks footsteps walk away, He yanked off the helmet and plumped on the seat rubbing his eyes, Jack burst through the doors and looked at ianto, 'You ok?' He asked placing a hand on his arm, 'I'm fine.' Ianto said harshly as he shook off jack's hand, He had had enough, Jack had to choose, Ianto wouldn't be his toy boy anymore. Jacks face dropped, HE felt hurt at Iantos response, 'Ok, if your sure' Jack said trying to see Iantos face. They pulled on the helmets and walked to wards a door, They stepped in and dead locked the door, There was another door behind them that went in the sea, Jack pushed a few buttons and water starting seeping through, soon the tiny room was filled with water and the opened the other door into the sea Jack and ianto pushed off Floating in the sea

'Can you here me?' Gwen's voice echoed in both of their helmets, they both replied with a yes and head toward the sub, Ianto already didn't like it. 'If you get scared you can always hold my and ' jack said holding out his hand and grinning, ianto glared at him and turned down the offer, Gwen could tell something was up as she watched ianto and jack swim by the window. Jack shook it off and carried on swimming ianto peering behind him now and then to see what was there. They got close to the sub where jack scratched away some rust to reveal a name, 'What's it called' Gwen's voice came put crackly in the intercom, 'The violet' Ianto read out. Jack found a door and yanked it open with force. What came floating out gave Gwen a shooting cold pain down her spine and ianto froze in horror

A mouldy dead body floated right past ianto and jack. ianto stared at the pain stricken face as it floated into the dark, 'I'm going back, I think I'm going to be sick.' Ianto said hurriedly swimming toward the other sub, Jack followed a worried look pasted on his face, They entered the small room and the water emptied and they stepped back into the sub. Ianto pulled off the helmet threw it down then began to heave in a bucket, Jack pulled off his helmet and bent down to next to im and rubbed his arms, Ianto jolted away.

'right that's it, What is wrong with you' jack said crossing his legs looking at ianto as he rubbed his gloved hand over his mouth, 'Make up your mind jack' he muttered, Jacks eyebrows creased 'What do you mean?' Jack asked confused, 'You know what I mean, You can't flirt with Gwen and just fuck me on the side.' Ianto said harshly Throwing up again, Talking to jack that way made a hole in his stomach, which made him throw up more. 'Ianto I-' Jack started As Gwen burst threw the doors in her nightie, For once, jack didn't look straight at her, he stared at Iantos hurt face, it made jack heart tug inside him, He didn't mean to hurt ianto, deffintly not this way. Gwen leant down by ianto and patted his back, 'You ok' ianto nodded, ' I just need to sleep' ianto pulled himself upa dn went to go take the diving stuff off. Jack still sat there staring, He felt so bad, He was torn inside.

Ianto got back into his pjs and curled on the bed crying losing his breath he buried his face in the pillow and fell into a silent sleep. Jack leant on the dorr frame and stared at ianto in his deep sleep, is eyes tear stained. 'You wanna talk bout it?' Gwen asked, tugging on jacks t-shirt he nodded and walked off with Gwen to explain. Se sat for a minute and just blinked, 'I understand him, his boyfriend flirting with someone else' Gwen mutterd, They started a whole ocnvasation, not even noticeing te lurcing shadow that creaped out of the sub in the dark and headed for iantos room.


End file.
